wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bataille
Bataille is a SkyWing supermodel and athlete who lives in the time of Neo-Draconia. Appearance Bataille is a golden-orange colored SkyWing with stormy gray eyes that seem strikingly beautiful. Her horns are a slightly dull golden sheen. She is lithe and yet surprisingly strong. Her tail is red at the tip, gradually changing from gold to red as it progresses toward the tip. Early Life Bataille grew up in a small town in the Sky Kingdom. She initially wanted to become a painter, but was then encouraged by her friends to join her school's tennis team. She tried out for the team and was accepted immediately, for Bataille had a natural disposition for tennis. She became the captain of the tennis team and led her school to many victories. This did not go by unnoticed, as she was then offered a scholarship at a very prestigious university on account of her athletic prowess. Despite her being accepted due to her athletic skills, she should not be assumed unintelligent, as she happens to be quite bright. After all, she graduated in the top 3% of her class. Career Bataille immediately climbed the rankings of Pyrrhian tennis, attaining the coveted #1 spot and remaining there for a full three years, at the end of which she chose to take a break from the sport in order to heal her knee, which had been paining her for some time. It was during her rest period that she was approached by an agency offering her a career in modeling. She agreed, and became a great hit. Numerous companies demanded to have her face plastered on billboards all over Pyrrhia. She is currently on the front page of 67% of this month's magazine issues. She has hinted in an interview with Dragon News Network that she is "considering getting back into tennis" and that she has "missed it so much." Rivalries Bataille has an intense rivalry with fellow tennis player Triomphe, with the current head-to-head standing at 10-11 in favor of Triomphe. Triomphe plays a very aggressive game with an incredible amount of topspin, which is very difficult for Bataille to cope with, as she uses a single-handed backhand. It was Triomphe who had reigned supreme in tennis prior to Bataille's arrival, and it was Triomphe who dethroned Bataille as Pyrrhian No. 1. Playing Style Bataille plays the "serve and volley" style of tennis, which involves attempting to rush the net and quickly put the ball away as a volley winner. Her serve is very powerful (having reached 145 mph) but it takes its toll on her. She is forced to jump backwards, twisting in the air, to hit the ball with enough force. As soon as she reaches the ground, she must sprint to the net. This is, of course, very detrimental to her knees, leading to her temporarily retiring from tennis due to knee surgery. Personal Life Bataille currently lives in the city of Fidelis, a convenient location for her due to its renowned airport and numerous businesses. She lives in the Serpent neighborhood of Fidelis in a large brick townhouse. You can usually spot her leaving her home and being shepherded by bodyguards to her unmarked black car. Oh, is she dating anyone, you say? She says that she is currently single and dreams of finding a dragon who truly cares about her. She is besties with Andromeda. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EmperorWojiant) Category:Females Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Athlete)